


Returned

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a request for a Sabriel fic. There wasn’t a prompt, so I decided to write about Gabe coming back to life after Lucifer had killed him and the first person he goes to see is Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returned

Warnings: Fluff, suggestion of Destiel

Fic:

Sam sits at a table in the bunker’s library reading a book that he’s finally found some free time for. The sound of wings comes from behind him. “Hey Cas,” Sam says, turning around to see Gabriel, “Gabe?”

“Hey there Sammy,” Gabe says weakly with a small smirk on his face. He stumbles and almost falls, but Sam is able to stand and catch him.

“I thought you were dead,” Sam says breathlessly. The last time he had seen the archangel, he’d been getting ready to fight his brother Lucifer. The last memory of him Sam had was Gabe’s face when Gabe looked up at him as he fled to safety with Dean and Kali. No matter how much time went by, Sam had never been able to shake that look.

“I was dead. My dick of a brother stabbed me,” Gabe says.

“How are you here?” Sam asks as he helps Gabe sit in one of the chairs at the table.

“Honestly, I have no idea,” Gabe says, “One second I was dead, the next I was alive. All I knew was that I had to find you.”

“Me?” Sam asks, surprised, “Why me?”

“Because I’ve got a thing for you, you idiot,” Gabe says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, “I thought I made that pretty clear. Maybe you Winchesters are just blind. Has Castiel gotten Dean to catch on yet?” Sam just rolls his eyes. “I guess that’s a no,” Gabe says with a laugh that turns into a groan as pain shoots through his body.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asks

“Just some pain,” Gabe responds, “Nothing that won’t heal eventually.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Sam asks. Gabe shakes his head but winces in pain. Sam knows he has to do something and there’s only one thing he can think to do. Sam places a hand on either side of Gabe’s face before leaning in to kiss him, slow and gentle.

“Whoa Winchester, where did that come from?” Gabe asks in shock. 

“You said you have a thing for me,” Sam replies, running his fingers through his hair in nervousness, “I have a thing for you too, it just took me a while to figure it out.”

“Well, if I had known I had to die to get your attention, I would’ve gotten myself killed much sooner,” Gabe says jokingly with a small chuckle.

Sam laughs and shakes his head, “It wasn’t your death that made me realize how I felt, it was the last look you gave me before I left that room.”

“Really? A look I gave you? Not the whole ‘I died for your sins’ part?” Gabe asks with a laugh that sends pain flooding through his body once again.

“Ok,” Sam says, “that’s it, come on.” He helps Gabe stand from the chair and leads Gabe to his room. Once there, he helps Gabe to lie down on the bed. “Stay here,” he instructs as he heads out of the room. Gabe takes the chance to look around Sam’s room. The space is tight, but mostly because it’s filled with books. Other than that, the room is tidy and everything is in order.

Sam walks back into the room holding a glass of water. “Here, drink this,” Sam says, handing the glass to Gabe. Gabriel sits up on the bed, wincing at the movement.

“Thanks,” Gabe says with a crooked smile, taking the glass from Sam’s hand. Sam moves to sit on the bed as Gabe sips from the glass. When the glass is empty, Sam takes it from Gabe and sets it on the nightstand. He slides between the headboard and Gabe, pulling Gabe to rest against his chest. “I’ll take care of you,” Sam says before kissing the top of Gabe’s head.

“Hey, I’m the angel here, remember?” Gabe asks with a small chuckle.

“I think you deserve a break,” Sam says, smiling against Gabe’s hair and wrapping his arms around Gabe’s body. Slowly, Gabe drifts off to sleep in Sam’s arms.


End file.
